clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Town Hall
Summary The Town Hall is the most important building in the game. All activity is centered around it. If collecting trophies it should always be protected - because when someone destroys your Town Hall, you lose the battle and immediately lose a third of the available trophies. However, placing the townhall outside the walls can be a very effective strategy when aiming for collecting resources. Each Town Hall upgrade usually costs more than any other upgrade. This is because upgrading your town hall gives you access to new buildings and new upgrades. This is wrong Stats Images Resource and Offensive Buildings Available Upgrading your Town Hall unlocks the following number of Resource and Army Buildings; see the page for each building for details. See also: Army Buildings; Resource Buildings Defensive Buildings Available Upgrading your Town Hall unlocks the following number of Defensive Buildings; see the page for each building for details. See also: Defensive Buildings Defensive Buildings Max Available Level Upgrading your Town Hall unlocks the following level of Defensive Buildings; see the page for each building for details. See also: Defensive Buildings Resource, Army and Other Buildings Max Level By Town Hall Upgrading your Town Hall allows the following buildings to be upgraded to these levels; see the page for each structure to learn what each upgrade brings: Strategy and Tips Placement of the Town Hall is critical for achieving players' objectives, but first it must be decided whether the objective is a high trophy ranking or rapid growth. If players are collecting trophies they should protect their Town Hall at all costs. When the Town Hall is destroyed it is an automatic win for the attacker and a gain of one star. If players are pursuing rapid growth large amount of resources will be needed. In order to improve the collecting of resources, placing the Town Hall in a completely unprotected area should be considered. Placement of your Town Hall in an unprotected area affords two very important advantages. Firstly, anyone can walk up and destroy it. This provides a 12 hour shield, free of charge, as a result of the defeat. This tactic improves the odds of receiving a shield and allows the player to get a good night's sleep without worry of further attack. The second advantage is that people who would rather take the quick Town Hall kill instead of attacking more aggressively are probably weaker opponents. Now revenge can be taken against that player at a more advantageous time, for instance, when they have a lot of resources and defensive buildings unavailable due to upgrades. The disadvantages of an undefended Town Hall are that trophies can be lost and that 1,000 of both gold and elixir will be lost per attack. As players progress, both of these downsides will tend to fade away as it becomes easier to get both trophies and resources, however, in the early stages of the game these downsides can seem daunting. Town Hall and Match Making There is a lot of confusion with regards to how the Town Hall affects match making. The short answer is, it doesn't. Match making is based solely on trophies. However, the loot available to gain is affected by Town Hall level. Players get increased loot for attacking Town Halls of a higher level, and reduced loot for attacking Town Halls of a lower level. The following table describes this bonus and reduction: It's important when upgrading the Town Hall to consider the above table, because it may affect one's looting considerably. It is also advisable to upgrade everything at the current level before moving to the next. There is some speculation that the Town Hall may make a difference at sub 200 trophy range. However, this has not been confirmed. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Buildings